The Curious Life of Johanna Lucks
by marinesn
Summary: Summary: This starts off about five minutes before the end of Twilight. Kate lives and the team gets a new member. Ziva won't be in it. It's not that I don't like her, I just like Kate more. I will follow some episode storylines but this is going to focus on the OC character, Johanna Lucks who joins Gibbs team. We follow her through her years on Gibbs team and find out who she is.
1. Chapter 1

"Kate!" Tony yells as he see's her jump in front of Gibbs before falling to the ground. They rush to her laying form and breath a sigh of relief when they see the bullet hit her in the chest.

"Are you okay?" Tony asks.

"I just got shot at point blank range. What do you think?" She replies sarcastically.

"That you won't be going to Pilates tomorrow." He jokes while helping her up.

"Protection details over." Gibbs pronounces thinking the case is over.

"You did good." Tony comments.

"For once, DiNozzo's right." Gibbs jokes.

"Wow, I thought I'd die before-" She's cut off by a gun shot and before she knows it she's pinned underneath Tony, who had pulled her down as soon as the shot went off.

"What was that?" "Is everyone okay?" Kate and Gibbs ask simultaneously.

"Is everyone okay up there? Hello!" They hear McGee through their earpieces.

"We're all good Probie."

"McGee call for backup. We need to process the scene." Gibbs says before getting up.

"Uh, boss. Where are you going?" Tony questions.

"Shot came from a building a few blocks north. I'm going to go check it out."

"Alone?"

"You sure that's a good idea?"

"If they were aiming at us, they'd still be shooting. Call me when backup arrives." He states before walking away.

Gibbs doesn't find what he's expecting when he shows up at the building a few blocks away. Police cars have surrounded the building and newly appointed Director Shepard steps out of one of the unmarks. She approaches a woman and they exchange a few words before they both get into the car, and drive away.

He heads back to the scene confused but mostly angry. He's met with more cars and agents surrounding the warehouse. He see's Kate fighting the paramedic, stating she's fine. McGee is taking photos of the first level and when he reaches the roof he see's DiNozzo doing the same.

"Find anything boss?"

"Just more questions. The other agents can finish this up, we're heading back to the Navy Yard." Gibbs states before walking away to get Kate and McGee.

When they get back to the Navy Yard, Gibbs immediately heads to the Directors office leaving behind his confused team.

"So Morrow is actually leaving?" Tony comments.

"It seems so." Kate says dryly before setting down her bag.

"I wonder who'll replace him." McGee wonders.

"I think Gibbs may already know." Kate states before sitting down and wincing as she does.

"You sure you don't need to go to the hospital." Tony worries.

"I'm fine." She says before turning to focus on her work, ending the conversation.

When Gibbs gets to the Directors office he barges in with out knocking. He see's the new Director and another woman, who had been talking, turn their heads to him. Director Shepard looks mildly shocked while the other just waits for him to speak.

"Care to explain Jen?" Gibbs asks.

"It's Director, and no I don't. I don't really have the time, the FBI should-" She's cut off when her new office door flies open again.

"Director the FBI would like to know what the HELL you were thinking." Agent Fornell asks with as much angry as Gibbs has.

"Agent Fornell, you're earlier than expected." Shepard states, not letting the men's anger get to her.

"You just ruined countless hours of undercover work." Fornell exclaims.

"If I can interrupt." the unknown woman interrupts Fornell's rant. "Your so called undercover operative had already shot at one agent while I arrived on the scene and he was about to kill Special Agent Todd." She explained.

"Who are you?" Fornell asks.

"Marine Corps Captain Johanna Lucks. Director Morrow and Now Director Shepard asked me to locate Ari Haswari and follow him. I found him a few days ago and followed him to the roof top of a building located a few blocks from where Agent Gibbs's team was conducting their raid of a warehouse."

"So you shot him?" Fornell asks still shocked at the Directors orders.

"As I stated, he had shot at one agent and was planning to shoot Agent Todd."

"And how do you know that?" Gibbs asks, finally speaking up.

"At first I didn't, he had his rifle pointed rooftop. He could have shot any three of you but as he put his finger on the trigger he said, and I quote, "Sorry Caitlin"."

"And then you shot him?" Gibbs asks.

"That is correct." She responds.

"Good." Is all he says.

"Good? Gibbs do you have any idea what she's done?" Fornell exclaims.

"Not my problem. My boss signed off on it, it's your problem now Tobias." Gibbs says before heading back to the bullpen.

 **ONE MONTH LATER:**

The elevator doors open to reveal a buzzing bullpen. Tony, Kate, and McGee are all staring at one of the plasma's which holds the face of Kyle Boone.

"I was in college when Boone was killing, I was terrified of going out at night. I had no idea Gibbs was the one who caught him." Kate comments, having no idea there was a woman approaching their bullpen.

"Even after he was caught, my dad wouldn't let me go to George Washington." The woman states causing the trio to jump before turning around.

"Who are you?" Tony asks.

"I'm looking for Agent Gibbs." She says ignoring his question.

"He's with the Director, maybe we could help you?" Kate suggests.

"I don't need any help, I just need to speak with him." The woman answers.

"Why the hell is that face on the plasma?" Gibbs booms. They don't get a chance to answer before he asks. "What are you doing here?"

"She's your new team member." Director Shepard states from the stairwell.

"We don't need a new team member." Gibbs argues.

"It's not up for discussion."

"Lucks, follow me now." Gibbs says before walking towards the elevator. She nods to the Director before following Gibbs.

Once the elevator is empty, Gibbs hit the emergency stop before turning to question her.

"What are you doing here?" He begins.

"Director Shepard offered me a position." She says as though it's obvious.

"What about the Marines?"

"I was discharged about two weeks ago, this seemed like a good next step."

"Well find someplace else to take your next step, I don't want you on my team." Gibbs says before releasing the brake only to have her reach around him and put it back on again.

"You didn't tell them." She states.

"They know Ari's dead, the rest of it doesn't matter."

"You don't think Agent McGee deserves to know. What about Agent Todd, don't you think she deserves to know how close to dying she was."

"No, I don't. Now I appreciate what you did but we don't need another team member."

"For what the Director told me, you don't really have a choice." She says while releasing the brake. "So you're just going have to deal with me, Gunny."

Gibbs follows her off the elevator still fuming to see his confused team. He points to a desk behind McGee's and tells her to take it before introducing her to the team.

"This is our new team member Agent Johanna Lucks." And then he leaves, heading up to MTAC.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know it's been a while but I finally figured out where I want to go with the OC character. Hope you like this chapter, please R &R.**

With orders from the Secretary of the Navy Gibbs heads out of MTAC to go talk to Boone. When he gets to the bullpen he notices Kate and Lucks seem to be the only two working. Tony is throwing paper balls at McGee, distracting him from any attempts to work.

He walks to his desk, grabbing his badge and gun before making his way to the elevator.

"Where you going boss?" Tony asks.

"To interview Kyle Boone." He replies as the doors close.

"I thought you said he'd never go interview Boone." Lucks comments.

"He wouldn't. Not with out someone making him." Kate states. "I'm Kate by the way Kate Todd."

"I know. Sorry that sounded creepy, I just mean the Director told me who I'd be working with and you were the only girl." She pauses for a moment. "Let me guess, you're Agent DiNozzo and you're Agent McGee?" she says pointing to them each respectively.

"Where is he?" Ducky demands as he walks into the bullpen. At the agents confused looks he repeats himself. "Where is Gibbs."

"You must be Doctor Mallard." Lucks says almost triumphantly, intending to introduce herself only to be ignored.

"He went to interview Boone." Kate answers.

"This isn't good." Ducky begins. "And none of you thought to go with him. Do you have any idea what this case did to him?"

"Considering how open about his personal life he is. Yeah, he opened right up about it." Tony jokes.

"I'm sure Gibbs will be fine Ducky." McGee tries to assure him.

Before Ducky can argue, Tony's phone rings. "Yeah boss…Okay…We're on our way." he says before hanging up.

"We're heading to the Boone family farm, you're coming too Lucks." Tony informs the team. "Ducky, Gibbs will be fine. He has us this time." Tony tries to assure him.

"You know, before this case Gibbs used to be a lot like you." Ducky replies, stunning Tony for a moment.

When they arrive at the farm Gibbs is already waiting for them and leads them down towards the farms house. With out answering anyone's questions about Boone, he pulls out a tape measure and begins taking Lucks's measurements.

"Five two, 130 pounds." Lucks says before Gibbs gets a chance to ask. "Thought I'd save you some time." She comments cheekily.

"Grab a mask out of the truck. McGee gets some knee pads." He says before walking into the house.

"Is he always like this?" Lucks asks.

"The silent brooding type? Yeah but today is especially bad." Kate replies as they make their way into the house.

"What are we looking for?" Kate asks.

"Proof"

"Forensic's has been over this house probably a dozen times, what are we going to find that they missed?" McGee asks.

"They never checked the chimney." Gibbs states before ordering McGee to kneel in the fireplace and for Lucks to step on his back.

"Sorry Tim." Lucks says as she step on to his back.

"Check all the walls." Gibbs orders.

Five minutes later she still hadn't found anything and McGee's back was beginning to sag. "I think I've got something." She says before something falls and hits McGee in the head. "Sorry."

"It's fine, now I'm just looking at a dead bird." McGee states sarcastically.

"Wait, this time I think I've really got something." She says before stepping off of McGee's back and taking off her mask. "It looks like a scrapbook."

Gibbs takes it from her before she has a chance to open it. "It's of all the women."

"There are way more than twenty women." Kate comments.

"Well at least we know it's actually him." Tony comments.

"What do you mean?" McGee asks.

"Heart carved into the back." Lucks answers causing everyone to look up at her in surprise. "I may have skimmed through the old case file, figured it couldn't hurt."

"How'd you know Gibbs would take the case." McGee asks as they walk back to the van.

"I didn't but I figure if he was ordered to, it couldn't hurt to be caught up." When McGee looks at her with a confused expression she continues. "A Marine can't help but follow orders."

"Exactly how much do you know about us?"

"Probably more than you'd like me to." She smiles before hoisting herself into the van.

When they get back to the Navy Yard Gibbs give Tony orders before heading up to the Directors office and Kate takes the scrapbook down to Abby. McGee and Lucks head up to the bullpen to do some more background into Boone. When they return to the garage Tony has Probie's lined up, going over prison transfer protocol.

"Is he always like this?" Lucks whispers to Kate.

"Unfortunately yes." Kate says rolling her eyes as Tony yells at a Probie for yawning.

"What does Gibbs think Boone is going to give us now that he didn't give us ten years ago? What's different?" McGee questions.

"He's either trying to stall his execution or going for one last power grab. We won't know until we interview him." Lucks comments.

"And I'm different McGee." Gibbs says while giving him a head slap. "Are you caught up on the case Captain?"

Lucks rolls her eyes. "I am, Gunny."

"Good, you're doing the interview." He says while giving her the case file before walking towards the transport van.

The transport goes smoothly and the team heads back up to the bullpen to see if they can find anything else on Boone.

"I'm heading out for the night, how much longer are you going to be here?" McGee asks, he's the last one left in the bullpen besides Lucks.

"Until I can figure this guy out." Lucks says closing the file she'd been staring at for over an hour.

"You know Gibbs is testing you," she nods. "so why not accept some help?" McGee offers.

"Thanks Tim but if I'm going to prove myself to Gibbs I have to do it alone."

"That's not how this team work, so either tell me what you've got so far or be prepared for a lot of questions." McGee says as he pulls up the chair form his desk and opens one of the files scattered across her desk.

When Kate and Tony enter the bullpen the next morning McGee is leaned back in his chair asleep and Lucks is sitting on the floor surrounded by case files eyes flickering back and forth from the files to the feed of Boone in interrogation.

"He's been a statue all night." Lucks tells them.

"So Kate," Tony begins.

"No." Is all she responds with.

"Who was the guy who dropped you off this morning?" Tony finishes.

"No one, and how did you even see him drop me off?" Kate asks.

"I was pulling up at the same time. Tell me what year is his Ferrari?"

"Jealous much?" Kate teases.

"Why would I be jealous, Kate?"

"His car looks a little bit like Magnum P.I.'s, don't ya think?"

"Cool." Tony says to her retreating form before being startled by a slap to the back of the head. When he turns around he see's Gibbs staring at him before he hands Tony a Caf-Pow.

"Thanks Gibbs but I already had my coffee this morning."

"It's for Abby, go see if she IDed any of the victims from the scrapbook."

"Tim, wake up!" Lucks hits his leg, trying to wake him before Gibbs see's him sleeping.

"Too late." Gibbs says before head slapping McGee awake.

After McGee gets his bearings, he sends a glad Lucks's way. "Hey I tried to wake you up."

"You ready?" Gibbs asks.

"Yeah. Just one thing." She says while grabbing the case files. "I can't figure out if you're testing me or using me. I don't appreciate either." And then she's gone.

While McGee is on his way to observe the interrogation he see's Lucks standing against the wall, head facing upward, eye's closed.

"Nervous?" He asks breaking her concentration.

"Focusing." She answers as she pushes herself up against the wall. "I used to interrogate soldiers who were trained to die before they spilled anything. Boone's a whole other monster, he's arrogant and thinks he can intimidate anyone."

"Are you worried he'll get to you?" McGee asks.

"People can only get to you if you have a weakness. Boone knows how attached to the team Gibbs is, that's his weakness. He won't be able to figure out my weakness because I don't have one. I've already faced all my demons." Lucks smiles before heading into the interrogation room.

Meanwhile Ducky is grilling Gibbs in the observation room. "Why are you sending the new Agent Lucks into interrogate Boone? Are you trying to throw him off, test her, or are you scared?"

"Nothing to be scared of Duck." Gibbs responds before they see the door begin to open.

"Finally, I was beginning to become impatient Agent Gib-" Boone stops when he see's Lucks walk through the door.

"Oh I'm sorry were you expecting someone else." Lucks asks as she sits across from him. "Agent Gibbs is busy at the moment. I'll be asking the questions and investigating any information you give."

"He's right behind the glass isn't he?" Boone asks.

"Nope. I saw him leave ten minutes ago, something about male naval officer's body being found. You're probably not interested though, you only like woman's dead bodies. Although you've been in prison so long you'd probably get off on just a random gory details."

Boone stays silent.

"Not a big talker, hm. How about you just tell me a who a few of the victims are. We'll start off slow, don't want to rush into it too fast. I know it's been awhile since you've done this."

"Maybe if you show me my scrapbook, I'll be able to remember. Wouldn't want to leave anyone out."

Lucks chuckles, "Yeah, that's not going to happen." Then laughs again.

"You think this is funny?" Boone asks, almost thrown.

"No, of course not. Death is a very serious matter, I'm laughing at you and you're idea that you have even a little bit of control over what's happening."

"I got your boss's to bring me here, didn't I?" Boone smiles.

"Here's the thing. We brought you here to expedite the process. We're going to identify and find the bodies of the women you killed no matter what. Your cooperation will just save us some time." Lucks tells him.

"Let me talk to Gibbs and I'll tell you everything you need to know." Boone offers.

"This isn't a negotiation, either you tell me what I want to know or I walk and you go back to death row." She pauses waiting for an answer. "No? Okay then I will see you at your transport back to prison."

She then picks up her files and leaves. When she exists she see's a smiling McGee and a slightly impressed looking Gibbs before both their faces fall.

"I need to speak with my client, in private. I want all recording devices shut off." Boone's attorney O'Neill angrily states. "If anything happens to my client while at NCIS, I'm holding you responsible." he finishes telling Gibbs.

"Don't worry. Your client will be in perfect health for his execution." Gibbs smirks before answering his ringing phone. "Yeah Abs, will be down soon."

Gibbs then heads for the elevator, the rest of the team following him.

"You did good." Kate says to Lucks just before they enter the elevator.

"Thanks."

When they enter the lab Abby's music is blaring and then quickly shut off once she see's the Special Agents.

"I think I may have found where Boone's victims were tortured, murdered, and buried. Do you want to know how I found it?" Abby asks enthusiastically.

"No, but you did good Abs." he says before turning to his team. "McGee, Kate, and Lucks, you go with Tony. Tony you're in charge, I want the whole scene processed."

"Where are you going boss?" Tony asks.

"I've finally got something that Boone doesn't know about."


	3. Chapter 3

"Gibbs, good to see you're back. I was starting to believe what Agent Lucks said about you being away at another crime scene but then I remembered how important I am to you."

"I just came in here to tell you not to get too comfortable. You're going back to prison today." Gibbs states before walking out.

"What did you find?" Boone calls out after him.

The rest of the team arrives at the area Abby and McGee located and begin the short hike through the woods to the landmarks. They begin to look around the area and see the tree and rock from the pictures in Boone's scrapbook.

Something in the ground catches the sun's light and McGee's attention. He walks over to a flat area and brushes away some leaves.

"Guys, I think we found where Boone buries his victims." McGee calls to get their attention.

They all head over and see McGee holding a skull. "Okay, lets spread out." Tony orders.

They search for a few minutes before they hear Kate call out, "Tony!"

Once they all reach her, she speaks again. "Sorry, I was just startled."

"By?" Lucks asks.

"Her." Kate responds while pointing to a young woman hanging a few feet away.

McGee approaches the body and begins to examine it. "She's only been dead a few days." he tells them after a minute.

Kate walks closer to the body and spots something on her back. "You guys aren't going to believe this."

There's a heart carved into her back.

"Lucks, head back up to the truck and try to get ahold of Gibbs, he'll want to know about this before Boone gets transferred back to prison. The rest of us will process the scene the best we can."

"Okay, I'll be back in fifteen." She replies before heading back up through the woods.

Gibbs is watching Boone in interrogation when his phone rings. "Gibbs." he answers.

"It's Lucks, we found Boone's dumping ground."

"Good job, I was-"

"We also found another body, unidentified female dead less than a week. I think we're dealing with a copycat, someone close to Boone cause the details are too precise." When he doesn't respond, she checks the signal. "Gibbs? Did you hear me?"

"Yeah I heard you. Seal off the area, I'm on my way."

Back in the forest McGee is photographing the newest body when he notices something. "Tony, something isn't right."

"Well yeah McGee we're standing in the middle of a serial killers dumping ground."

"That's not it. I know her, and so do you, she's one of the Jane Does from the scrapbook."

"Boone's been on Death Row for ten years, this victims been dead less than a week. It's not possible." Tony states mostly to himself.

Back at NCIS Gibbs enter the interrogation room.

"Something I can help you with Agent Gibbs."

"Congratulations, you got me to play your game."

"I see you've found the bodies. That means you know there's someone new, someone like me. He's out there right now and I know who he is, I can help you."

"I'm not going to get a stay on your execution, if that's what you're proposing." Gibbs replies. "You'll be in the electric chair on Saturday."

"You're bluffing, it's you duty to catch this killer and I'm the only one who can help you." Boone yells almost desperately.

"You're dead in thirty six hours." Gibbs replies before walking out.

Lucks is on her way back into the forest after getting some equipment from the truck, when she hears footsteps behind her. Just as she turns around something hits her hard in the back of the head, causing her to fall to the ground and loose consciousness.

Back at the scene, Kate, Tony, and McGee are finishing up and head back to the truck. "It's been longer than fifteen minutes, do you think she got lost?" McGee asks.

"Probably." Tony agrees.

"She's a Marine Tony, I doubt she got lost on a five minute walk." Kate worries as they reach the van.

"She isn't lost." McGee states from the front of the truck.

"What do you mean she isn't-" Kate begins to ask but stops when she see's the polaroid in McGee's hand.

"What's going on?" Tony asks before McGee hands him the photo of an unconscious Lucks with just enough blood on her forehead to cause concern.

"She was taken." Kate states the obvious as Tony pulls out to inform Gibbs and the get ready to head back to NCIS.

"I want a list of everyone who visited Boone in prison, McGee try tracing her cell, and Kate work on a psych profile." Gibbs orders before they're even at they're desks before heading down to Abby's lab.

"I should have never let her go alone." Tony whispers.

"You couldn't have known Tony." Kate tries to assure him.

"I know but I sent her to the truck because I wanted it to just be the three of us. I just wanted things to go back, I mean we don't need a new teammate." Tony tries to explain.

"Gibbs obviously trusts her, otherwise he would have put up more of a fight. Right now we just need to focus on finding her." Kate tells him before heading back to her own desk.

When Gibbs enters Abby's lab she doesn't even give him a chance to speak. "The polaroid was clean, no prints or DNA. I'm sorry Gibbs I should have realized there was more than one killer, I only ran the Jane Doe's through the database up until Boone was arrested. I should have extended the time period once some of them came back with out any hits. Four women have gone missing in the past five years"

"None of us saw it Abs, it's not your fault."

"Yeah but now the new girl is out there somewhere and-"

"Abs, it wasn't your fault. We'll get her back." Gibbs then heads back up to the bullpen to see if the team has found anything.

"Boss, I think our best bet is Briggs, Boone's autobiographer. He visited Boone 96 times and talked to him on the phone 229 times in the past three years."

"He's writing Boone's autobiography." Gibbs states.

"He's living it." Tony replies.

"Briggs was dishonorably discharged form the Army in 1991 and arrested in 2000 for domestic disturbance. He beat his girlfriend."

"I want him found now." Gibbs orders.

"Okay, I can turn on his GPS remotely through the carrier if the cell has been reported stolen."

"Good job McGee." Tony comments.

"Tony get Kate and meet me at the car. Call me when you have a location."

They get the call from McGee about two minutes into the car ride. "He's headed out of the city on the 190 west."

McGee continues to give them instructions until Gibbs spots Briggs car and blocks it with his own.

"Where is she?" Gibbs demands once he's pulled Briggs out of the car.

"I-I heard you found more bodies. I just want to see them." Briggs explains.

"Open the trunk." Tony almost yells, while still pointing his gun at him.

They all look in to see an empty trunk.

"Where the hell is she?" Kate asks.

Meanwhile Lucks is being pulled out of the trunk of the car and see's Adam O'Neill staring back at her. _"I want the one who questioned me. She needs to be put in her place."_ That's what Boone had told him.

He practically drags Lucks into the barn. "What did you hit me with?" Lucks asks.

"A shovel."

"You killed that girl. The one we found still hung up, you didn't even bury her."

"How many?"

"You'll make five." He replies while taking another polaroid.

"How'd you become Boone's replacement?" Lucks asks trying to get her bearings and strength back.

"I'm not his lawyer by accident, I wanted to learn from him. You're my graduation present." He answers before kicking her in the stomach and ripping her shirt open and taking another photo.

"We're going to go nice and slow." he says before cutting her collarbone open and taking another picture.

Lucks gets to her feet. "Why don't you try again with that knife, this time it's a little more fair."

"A fighter, I've never had one of those before." O'Neill smiles before charging at Lucks.

She uses his weight to throw him off balance but it doesn't last long. Her head wound starts to make her dizzy and when O'Neill recovers he swings the knife, slashing Lucks' arm.

"Where is she?" Gibbs demands as he slams the scrapbook down on the interrogation room table. When he doesn't get an answer, he takes out his lighter with the intention of setting the book on fire.

"Wait stop. You can't do this. I have no idea where your agent is, how could I?"

"There we go." Gibbs states once he gets the lighter working. "Last chance."

Boone begins fake sobbing.

"Where is she?" Gibbs demands, holding the lighter closer.

Boone now starts laughing. "You can't destroy evidence. Besides I don't need those photos, it's all up here." he states while pointing to his head.

"It's all your fault too. You stopped me and forced me into creating a new monster. You're never getting your agent back alive. I wonder how loud she screamed." Boone eggs him on.

Gibbs breaks and slams Boone up against the wall while pointing his gun at Boone's temple.

"I bet he's cutting her tongue out right now. Even if you kill me, bodies will keep piling up." Boone continues.

Gibbs continues to stare at him before pulling the gun away from Boone.

"You're supposed to shoot me, you idiot!"

"That's the plan you spent ten years working on? Get me to kill you and ruin my own life?" Gibbs chuckles. "Wow."

"He's probably carving your name onto her back right now." Boone yells in one last desperate attempt.

"Game over. Back to Death Row."

"Has the governor called yet, you'll need me to ID the killer. I wonder if Agent Lucks screamed when he cut her tongue out?"

"I don't know? Why don't you ask her yourself?" Gibbs suggests as the rest of the team exits the observation room, including Lucks.

"You're lawyer won't be at your execution tomorrow." Lucks states.

"He's dead." Tony says while smiling.

"Enjoy Hell." Gibbs tells Boone as he's taken away.

Once Boone is gone, the team heads back to the bullpen where Abby is waiting for them.

"I'm so happy you're okay." Abby greets Lucks as she runs forward to hug her.

"Thanks Abby." Lucks replies somewhat strained.

"Abs, I think you're hurting her." Tony warns.

"Oh right, your shoulder." Abby remembers immediately backing away.

"You sure you don't need to go to the hospital? The paramedic said you might have a concussion." McGee asks.

"I assure you I've had worse." Lucks comments before heading to her desk.

"Do you have someone to make sure you don't slip into a coma and die?" Tony asks.

"She's staying with me." Gibbs says before heading towards the elevator.

"Wha-? Gibbs I'm capable of taking care of myself." Lucks yells after him.

"Well I guess you're officially on the team." Tony comments.

"What?" Lucks asks confused.

"Gibbs invited you over to his house." Kate explains as though it's the most obvious thing in the world.

 _Won't be home tonight. Leftover's in the fridge, text me when you get home._ Lucks texts before packing up her things to get ready to leave.


End file.
